


96line麻将桌3.0

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 又是不做人的一天3.0都来了，4.0还很远有时间或者有灵感了都会写的4p乱搞不要上升蒸煮我是BT又搞李老师
Kudos: 3





	96line麻将桌3.0

**Author's Note:**

> 又是不做人的一天  
> 3.0都来了，4.0还很远  
> 有时间或者有灵感了都会写的  
> 4p乱搞  
> 不要上升蒸煮我是BT  
> 又搞李老师

麻将桌3.0

“喂，俊尼？”  
李知勋在自己床上翻了个身，眯着眼睛看清了手机备注，接听之后那边好一阵儿没有人说话。  
奈何睡梦被吵醒的李知勋没有清醒时敏锐的感官，不然一定能听到对面传来隐忍的，呜咽的憋闷声。  
“俊尼怎么了？”  
两人从高中就是一个宿舍的，大学毕业出来工作后念着两人正好都是omega，相互照应着也好，索性刚出来找工作的两人就在市区中心合租了一套房子。  
这个时候文俊辉应该买完早餐上来叫醒他吃饭……  
李知勋猛然从床上坐起来，看了看时间，竟然已经下午了！  
浑身酸软无力的感觉显然是一个信息，有alpht在附近释放信息素。  
李知勋艰难地把自己支撑起来，扶着墙进来客厅。  
文俊辉和他的房间隔着客厅和餐厅，因为李知勋需要安静的环境写歌，文俊辉太吵闹了。  
侧耳倾听着，越接近文俊辉的房间，作曲家敏锐的耳朵捕捉到细碎的呻吟。  
电话已经被对方挂断了，李知勋耳朵贴紧门板窃听。  
“呜呜呜嗯……呜呜”  
“哈啊……唔嗯我没力气了……呜呜”  
“快点……快点停下……停呜啊”  
李知勋攥紧了手里的手机，以防万一还是决定听一下对方是谁再下定论。  
“俊尼怎么现在叫的这么欢啊，刚才跟知勋尼电话怎么捂着嘴不吭声呐”  
李知勋心下一沉，强压下心里的那一丝胆怯播了电话。  
权顺荣。  
他高中的同学，远近闻名的打架能手，为人狠戾，曾经追求过校园omega文俊辉。  
而自己……  
差点被他强行成结。  
当时的恐惧突然涌上心头，李知勋哆哆嗦嗦地第二次拨打电话，内心不断祈求着对方赶紧接听，接受他的求救。  
“哎呀呀，这里，还有一只小猫呢”  
李知勋转身立刻想要后退，却只能眼睁睁看着伸向自己的手挪不动脚步。  
嘴唇微动，吐出占据了他整个身子的名字。  
全圆佑。  
…………………………………………  
李知勋被扒光了家居服扔到床上，文俊辉正仰躺着承受猛烈的撞击，眼神早已对不上焦距，口水顺着嘴角流出，咬着牙被撞狠了就抓紧床头绑着自己的柱子。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
不知道持续了多久的性事，白皙的躯体上，就连大腿内侧都是红肿青紫的痕迹，可见李知勋睡觉这段时间文俊辉经历了怎样的疼爱。  
“从早上做到现在呢，俊尼真棒”  
全圆佑弯弯眉眼，目光从文俊辉身上转移到想悄悄爬走的李知勋身上。  
“你想逃吗？我的omega”  
李知勋软着腿哆哆嗦嗦地趴在床边，alpha的信息素对于专属omega来说就是绝对的压制服从。  
全圆佑将李知勋抱在自己腿上，手指探到后穴，果然已经开始冒水泥泞，捣鼓了几下就释放自己的巨物一口气捅入。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
李知勋张大嘴急迫地想汲取空气，双手推搡着拒绝全圆佑的侵犯，但是腰肢被强硬地摁着无法挣脱。  
omega对alpha的服从顺应是天性。  
时隔多年的熟悉疼痛唤了李知勋的记忆回潮。  
那年，他十七岁。  
………………………………  
李知勋觉得自己蛮普通的。  
只是身边有一些特别的人让他变得没有那么普通了而已。  
文俊辉本就因为漂亮惹眼的外表备受瞩目，更何况一次体育课当着十几个班的面分化成了omega，顺理成章地，文俊辉成了校园omega。  
两人明明性格相差甚远却关系极好，可能是猫科动物之间的吸引性吧。  
惹眼总有一天是要收到报应的。  
那天，李知勋和文俊辉在去文俊辉一直嚷嚷着想吃的店路上时不巧撞上了权顺荣和全圆佑被群攻。  
文俊辉本就正义感爆棚，况且本身武力值贼高，这也是为什么成为校园omega这么久还安然无恙成天傻乐的原因。  
李知勋站在门口等警车，两手攥紧双肩包的肩带面无表情地时不时瞟向正在交谈的三人。  
殊不知，罪恶的齿轮已经开始转动，他们四人，就是中心的棋。  
………………………………  
四人熟知彼此之后，或者说全圆佑和权顺荣单方面了解李知勋后，权顺荣借着查看李知勋到底有没有隐藏第二性别的理由咬了他的腺体。  
李知勋本就濒临发情期，好好地隐藏了自己的omega性别，想考到更优秀的alpha班不惜伪装成未分化第二性别。  
被戳穿之后权顺荣眯着眼睛笑起来，真的好像纯良无辜的仓鼠。  
但其实是老虎。  
李知勋被扒光了衣服，试探着刺进的手指加大了他挣扎的力度。  
可最后上他，在他身体里成结的是全圆佑。  
他以为全圆佑是来救他的。  
权顺荣标记了文俊辉。  
…………………………………………  
文俊辉再次昏迷过去，还未释放的权顺荣将瞄头对准了濒临崩溃的李知勋。  
“啊，那年我还没尝过知勋尼的味道呢”  
权顺荣眯眯眼睛好似在回忆陈年往事，身下却早已将巨物塞进了李知勋的嘴巴。  
那东西抵在自己嗓子眼，李知勋呜呜地想推开却只得无力地垂下双手。  
生理泪水被逼的一轮又一轮，终于得到解放的李知勋想要呼吸，然而被嘴里未咽下去的精液呛得咳嗽开来。  
“咳咳、咳咔……你们……你们到底要怎么样才、才能放过我和俊尼”  
李知勋疲惫地合上眼睛，有气无力地咳完呐呐自语般快要昏睡过去。  
气音不断打在两人耳廓上，权顺荣和全圆佑相视一眼，不言而喻地读懂了对方眼中的意思。  
好不容易逮到了，怎么能轻易放手呢？


End file.
